Si tan sólo
by LiaraPrinceton
Summary: "Si la vida no fuese un momento donde alguien cubre con una capa tu pequeña testa y así resguardarte de la lluvia, instándote a desear que los héroes sean eternos y que vivan para siempre en el interior de tus anhelos. Pero la vida es una ilusión y las ilusiones, por más excelsas, son una mentira". Seis años después, Agasha visita la tumba de Albafica. [Casi un oneshot]


**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas es propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi. Esto es sólo un fanfic sin fin de lucro.**

* * *

 **Mil años después, he aquí. El fic que le debía a Erikawaii95, debido a ese reto que perdí (nunca olvidaré que fui traicionada por mis allegados, okno xD).**

 **No sé qué pensar porque, este fic me hizo darme cuenta de varias cosas que (si quieren saberlas) les contaré en FB (vayan al link en mi perfil).**

 **Pero, bueno, me hizo escribir de SS otra vez y eso es bueno.**

 **Espero te guste Erii, igual que a los demás que lo lean. Yo no quedé muy conforme porque, bueno, ya lo explicaré en FB.**

 **Disfruten aunque, advierto que es triste...**

 **~oOo~**

 **.**

 **Si tan sólo…**

.

.

Agasha avanza sobre el camino de pasto crecido. El viento mece sus cabellos y las hebras verdes en el piso y hace surgir un jugueteo de pétalos que se elevan, bailoteando entre las hondas de su vestido para irse, lejos, hacia las ruinas de un Santuario que apenas se reconstruye

Sus pasos se detienen al fin. Y ella queda frente a frente a la roca sin pulir, con toda esa procesión de lápidas forjadas que la miran, la oyen.

Sus ojos verdes leen el nombre. No quiere pronunciarlo. Sabe que si esa palabra de siete letras escapa de sus labios, el llanto será irrefrenable, y ella ya ha llorado mucho, más de seis años derramando el dolor a través de sus ojos.

Alarga el brazo… Sus dedos tocan las letras grabadas a la perpetuidad.

Su mente le juega chueco una vez más, haciéndole imaginar –como siempre que pone un pie ahí– en el pudiera ser, en los hubiera que sólo son eso, ideas, sueños, vanas ilusiones.

Agasha piensa en las posibilidades. En lo que hubiera sido crecer, como ahora lo ha hecho, dejar de ser una niña que temiera al rechazo para arriesgarse a lo incierto. Que así como tuvo el valor de correr hasta la doceava casa, los años le hubieran concedido el coraje de atreverse a hablar de forma más directa, de romper una a una las barreras que el miedo y el prejuicio habían levantado en un hombre capaz de haber regalado una rosa a alguien insignificante y ajena como ella.

¿Habría mirado él sus intenciones? ¿Lo habría alcanzado su deseo de acercarse y demostrarle que no hay nada demasiado peligroso ni nadie lo bastante cobarde para no enfrentarlo?

Agasha se sostiene el pecho mientras sus ojos resisten a la desdicha. Aquella rosa se había marchitado hacia tanto tiempo, pero ella aún conserva su tacto, ese sentir entre sus manos, como si todavía la llevara ahí consigo, espléndida y llena de promesas como antaño.

Recuerda su voz… Las últimas palabras antes de marcharse. Un susurro secreto que sólo su corazón conserva.

Agasha sigue pensando. Si tan sólo la vida no fuese tan corta, tan engañosa como para hacerle soñar y arrancarle los sueños con el paso del tiempo. Si la vida no fuese ese juego donde algunos se conocen sólo para despedirse, inevitablemente, después. Ah, si la vida no fuese un momento donde alguien cubre con una capa tu pequeña testa y así resguardarte de la lluvia, instándote a desear que los héroes sean eternos y que vivan para siempre en el interior de tus anhelos.

Pero la vida es una ilusión y las ilusiones, por más excelsas, son una mentira.

Su rosa se había marchitado para probarlo. La muerte había ganado, porque era lo único inmanente en la efímera existencia humana. El Santuario había obtenido la victoria, el dios del seol había sido vencido. Mas aun así, sus deseos por crecer y enfrentar la sequedad del único caballero que le importaba no se harían realidad.

Y lo sabe ahora… Está rindiéndose.

Aunque no lo dijera, ni lo expresara a aquellos que todavía confían en ella, esa es la verdad. De pie, frente a esa roca y ese nombre silencioso, Agasha desea dejarse caer y no levantarse más.

Lo inevitable sucede y llora otra vez, llena de culpa por el ayer, por haber errado en sus objetivos de haber demostrado a un hombre solitario que al menos ahí había alguien viendo por él, culpable por no soportar más su ausencia, por no ser más valiente y superarlo.

 _Si tan sólo… Si tan sólo la vida fuera diferente._

Que nada tuviera que perderse y nadie tuviera que decirse adiós. Que el mal no existiera y el dolor fuese el sueño, la ilusión. Que la verdad del mundo sólo tuviera plenitud.

Su cuerpo se encorva contra la roca, con su cabeza reclinada y sus lágrimas fluyendo.

 _Si tan sólo no te hubieras marchado y yo hubiera hecho un mejor trabajo…_

Los minutos transcurren… El llanto se apaga como la vida. Y Agasha de pronto siente sobre su cabeza la tela extendida, la capa que cubre su ser de esa lluvia llamada culpa.

Agasha levanta la cara, los ojos vidriosos de dolor. El cielo se muestra ante ella, de azul perfecto. No puede evitarlo y piensa en la idea, sólo la idea, de una mirada cobalto apreciándola para susurrarle de nuevo, igual que en aquella última marcha, que todo estará bien porque él no dejaría de luchar, por el pueblo, por la humanidad…

Por ella.

 _Estarás bien…_

La rosa había caído en sus manos justo en aquel momento.

 _Lo prometo._

Y ella había creído. Tal como ahora… Sintiendo el manto a su alrededor de una capa que yacía en su corazón.

Ella lo cree. Pegada la mejilla al nombre que ya no es silencioso, con devoción.

Agasha vuelve a creer.

.

.

 ** _En el corazón de todos los inviernos vive una primavera palpitante, y detrás de cada noche, viene una aurora sonriente._**

 ** _Khalil Gibran_**

 _._

 ** _Si tan sólo..._**

 **Últimas notas:** Este drabblesito me hizo preguntarme: ¿Cuál es tu "si tan sólo..." sobre la vida, y qué te hace tener esperanza a pesar de ello?

Quisiera saber sus opiniones y repuestas ante esta pregunta y este pequeño fic.

¡Gracias por leer! *corazón*


End file.
